


Visitas nocturnas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿En una noche pueden cambiar las creencias que has tenido toda una vida? Claro, Gustav lo vive en carne propia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitas nocturnas

Es terminante aclarar que a Gustav Schäfer, Halloween le hubiese sido completamente indiferente si no fuera por un detalle que lo había perseguido toda su vida: siempre había estado rodeado de creyentes acérrimos de lo sobrenatural.

Para sus padres, la llegada de octubre era motivo de festejo idéntico o incluso mayor que el de diciembre. Todo el mes se la pasaban hablando de disfraces, dulces, fantasmas y el supuesto levantar de los muertos. A su hermana le habían contagiado a temprana edad su entusiasmo y fascinación, sin embargo, Gustav siempre fue aquel niño que se cruzaba de brazos, ponía un puchero y se negaba rotundamente a ponerse un disfraz o a participar de las sesiones espiritistas que sus papás organizaban.

Cuando Tokio Hotel nació, logró un contrato y él se mudó de la casa paterna para prácticamente vivir en un bus, en pos del sueño de fama mundial, pensó que al fin se había librado de conversaciones sobre brujas tan tenebrosas como inexistentes o sangrientas películas de terror a mitad del almuerzo. Había tenido más que suficiente, y crecer en un ambiente de amantes a lo oscuro lo único que había logrado era poner su escepticismo a la potencia mil.

Porque así es, Gustav no creía en monstruos debajo de la cama ni en hombres lobos. Nunca le había temido a la oscuridad y sus aparentes peligros, y más de una vez había disfrutado amargando conversaciones de su familia sobre hechos presuntamente paranormales con pruebas científicas que había leído en internet. ¿Que si las brujas existen? No, no. En la edad media se desconocían enfermedades como la esquizofrenia y todo lo tildaban como obra del diablo. ¿Que si los vampiros existen? Claro que no, la leyenda nació por personas como Vlad Teppes…

Pero al mejor estilo de los opuestos se atraen, aun a pesar de su incredulidad y su burla no verbal hacia los creyentes de lo “más allá de lo evidente” y después de descubrir que sus compañeros de banda estaban lejos, muy lejos de compartir su pensamiento, cayó redondo por el más amante de Halloween de su entorno más cercano. Georg Listing, un chico un año mayor y, a diferencia suya, criado en una familia normal y desde pequeño hechizado por lo esotérico.

Y Georg también cayó por él, con sus sonrisas y su cabello absolutamente genial, y desde entonces el mes de octubre se tornó todavía más desagradable para Gustav, porque ante los ojos de su pareja se convertía en el odioso-de-Gustav, el Grinch de la noche de brujas si es que hubiera uno, al lado de un Georg que siempre estaba exaltado corriendo de un lado a otro, y hablando hasta por los codos del disfraz que usaría ese año y de sus planes.

***

Gustav estaba en pijamas, una taza de té con limón en la mesita de noche y un buen libro en las manos. Estaba por salir victorioso de la horrenda festividad: su relación con Georg y él habían sobrevivido el día casi ilesos. Pasaba que cada vez que se aproximaban al 31 de octubre, sus peleas se multiplicaban por cien por cualquier nimiedad para siempre terminar embocando en “¡¿por qué eres tan despectivo con mis creencias?!”, o la falta de ellas, en el caso de Gustav. Ahora solo debía soportar el escuchar las anécdotas post-fiesta de la mañana siguiente, la resaca que indudablemente cargaría Georg y estarían muy bien.  Siquiera hasta el próximo año.

—Bill pasará por aquí, me lo acaba de confirmar. Dice que Tom ya está en la fiesta y que me moriré cuando lo vea. Por última vez, Gusti, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

Gustav levantó la vista de su libro, el cual no apartó ni un centímetro, y la fijó en Georg.

—No. Déjame tranquilo en mi no-celebración de Halloween.

Por dentro pensaba, “no seré un cretino, no seré un cretino”. A pesar de que sí podía serlo y empezar de paporreta con “¿por qué celebrar cosas que no existen? ¡No hay sentido! ¡Por el amor de Dios!”, y Georg tenía una capa con funda roja y colmillos de plástico en la boca, su cabello estaba planchado igual que siempre y tanto su barbilla como su camisa blanca tenían manchas rojas simulando sangre; ¿a qué quería llegar? A que se veía bien. Muy bien. Y Georg viéndose bien no merecía enojarse por estupideces. Nunca estarían de acuerdo, así que Gustav se obligó a respirar.

—Oh, bueno. Es tu decisión, Gus.

La banda seguía descansando antes de emprender el mini-tour por Latinoamérica. Tom y Bill habían completado su mudanza a los Estados Unidos, sin embargo, habían postergado su viaje definitivo y no retornar a Alemania en buen tiempo para celebrar Halloween en una fiesta organizada por su mejor amigo Andreas. Pero Gustav, por principios e incluso sabiendo que la celebración era excusa barata para reunirse, disfrazarse y embriagarse, no festejaría algo en lo que no creía. Simplemente no. Y ya no era aquel niñito a los que sus padres le obligaban a abrir la puerta y decir “dulce o truco” como millones de veces durante esa noche nefasta. Y no se saca a colación la palabra nefasta por la supuesta línea entre muertos y vivos siendo más delgada que nunca, cabe aclarar.

—Pásala bien —dijo Gustav, regresando los ojos a su libro. Ahora el que suspiró fue Georg con un “eres imposible, sabes, realmente imposible” muy implícito. A sus oídos, muy directo.

—Es solo una fiesta, ¿sabes? —Georg no recibió respuesta y su teléfono comenzó a vibrar—. En fin, como sea. No gastaré energía. Me tengo que ir pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estamos… Y no, ni sueñes con que le tomaré fotos a Bill disfrazado de la Reina de Corazones y a Tom de Jack Sparrow.

—Me basta con las imágenes mentales —contestó Gustav, enarcando una ceja.

—Contigo no se puede… —Georg rió—. Adiós Gusti, si alguna pesadilla nocturna se te aparece, ni pienses en llamarme que la estaré pasando tan genial que…

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —interrumpió, sacudiendo la mano en el aire. Georg hizo un movimiento teatral con su capa y desapareció por el corredor oscuro.

“Pesadilla nocturna, sí claro”, pensó sarcástico y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Prosiguió con su lectura, cavilando vagamente que esa misma noche podría terminar el libro e iniciar el segundo de la saga de Larsson. Lo que no podía saber Gustav era que esa noche, aparte de no terminar su libro ni empezar otro para seguir enterándose de las aventuras de Lisbeth Salander, su mentalidad completa mutaría desde sus mismos cimientos, y que unas horas más tarde en plena persecución, intentaría llamar desesperado a Georg, pero no podría.

***

Gustav abrió los ojos y estudió su alrededor con celeridad, intentando saber qué estaba mal. Ya que algo estaba mal, y podría decirles que no se equivocaba poniendo las manos al fuego. Los vellos de sus brazos y nuca estaban erizados, y hacía un frío que le calaba los huesos. Vio el vapor saliendo de su boca y frunció el ceño. La luz de la lámpara del velador seguía encendida y la ventana cerrada, ¿por qué tenía frío, entonces?

En algún momento que no recordaba con precisión, había caído dormido leyendo su libro… Un libro que ya no estaba entre sus manos, cayó en cuenta. Lo buscó con la mirada y hurgó entre los cobertores, y siguió sin encontrarlo. Extrañado, puso al fondo de su mente el conocimiento de que algo iba mal y se concentró en la búsqueda del objeto, levantándose y observando el suelo más próximo. Nada. Se le ocurrió que misteriosamente podría estar debajo de la cama y se puso de rodillas, palpando lo más lejos que podía. No tocó nada de inmediato, sin embargo, pronto se topó con algo viscoso, húmedo. Asqueroso al contacto.

Con un sonido de sorpresa se incorporó en un instante y se vio los dedos, viendo un incriminatorio líquido espeso y rojizo.

—¿Qué mierda? —se dijo entre dientes—. ¿Qué es es…?

Gustav no completó su pregunta debido a que la respuesta comenzó a emerger de debajo de su cama, con lentitud y arrastrándose con un solo brazo, y unos huesos que se oían crujir. El terror le atravesó de pies a cabeza pero se quedó inmóvil contemplando a… la cosa aparecer hasta que se situó a su altura, a solo un metro de distancia. La piel de la criatura se hallaba completamente cuarteada y su palidez estaba interrumpida por pedazos de carne descompuesta en torno a su boca y en una mejilla en los que se veía huecos. Tenía solo un globo ocular y mechones de pelo cobrizo en partes de su cráneo. Era espeluznante ante las sombras proyectadas de la luz de la lámpara.

—No eres real, no eres real, no eres real —dijo con voz trémula, el corazón subiéndosele a la garganta.

Después, analizando sus propias palabras, tomó más confianza. Claro que el zombi que tenía delante, porque eso parecía, no era eral. Los monstruos únicamente estaban bien para las películas de terror o de horror, y para ser armas de padres que no saben controlar a sus hijos y los amenazan con el temible “coco”.

—No estás aquí. Estoy soñando. Por supuesto… Los zombis no existen más que en películas —siguió hablando, intentando infundirse seguridad que algo más.

—¿Acaso no confías en tus ojos?

La voz del zombi era grave y de ultratumba, y Gustav tragó duro, muy duro, bajo la mirada sin vida que lucía como si le estuviera diciendo, “si no soy real, qué hago aquí, eh” de manera burlona.  Encontrando que no había perdido el movimiento de sus piernas, sin darle la espalda a la criatura, avanzó unos pasos y prendió la luz. Y esa misma iluminación le hizo enfocar lo que tenía delante de otra forma.

—Ya lo tengo. Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Una de muy mal gusto de Georg por no celebrar su maldito Halloween.

Porque si no era falso que hubiera un zombi en medio de la habitación y no estaba soñando, debía de ser un sujeto con un maquillaje estupendamente escalofriante. Sí, eso debía ser. Además explicaría muy bien cómo había entrado al departamento sin activar las alarmas. Pero Gustav no se dejaría engañar y, sin duda, no actuaría como una gallina asustadiza… Ya no, al menos.

—Puedes irte por donde viniste y decirle a Georg que falló.

No pasaba nada, y su poca paciencia se estaba agotando. Desanduvo los pasos que había avanzado antes para prender la luz y se acercó al zombi, dispuesto a sacarlo a empellones si seguía estando estático pero cuando colocó la mano encima de la muñeca y jaló, esta se desprendió en un ruido seco.

Tenía una jodida mano entre las suyas y tirones de carne putrefacta. Y el olor, el frío, se incrementaron al igual que la náusea y su miedo.

—Mierda, mierda —jadeó, lanzando la mano lejos y sintiendo que estaba entrando en pánico—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Ahora sí hubo respuesta, y en su campo de visión entraron unos pocos dientes amarillentos y salidos, y a su nariz, olor a muerte. A muerto.

—Que creas —dijo, seguido de una risa bajita y tenebrosa—. Vendrás conmigo. Seremos tres los que te visiten para que te des cuenta de que la oscuridad existe. No puedes hacer nada para evitar lo que sucederá, Gustav Schäfer. Ahora, para dar inicio, alcánzame mi mano.

Gustav hizo lo que le había sido pedido, cogiendo la mano con repugnancia y entregándosela al zombi que se la encajó. Tenía miedo y los estremecimientos le recorrían de pies a cabeza.

—Tú eres real. Estás aquí y todo, ¿cierto? —La criatura ni siquiera se molestó en asentir—. Los zombis comen carne humana. ¿Intentarás devorarme?

Debía preguntar, aunque su razonamiento le decía que si estuviera ahí para que fuese su cena, esa conversación ni siquiera tendría lugar. El zombi mostró una vez sus dientes amarillentos, salidos, y el olor a muerte se intensificó de nuevo, volviendo el respirar una tarea difícil.

—Quiero que creas. Sobrevivirás esta noche… Acompáñame, veremos el pasado.

***

Gustav se vio a sí mismo de niño. Tenía unos diez años y estaba enojado porque sus papás se irían a hacer una sesión espiritista y lo dejarían a cargo de una niñera que en secreto llevaba a su novio y dormía con él en el sillón, después de mandar a dormir a Gustav y a su hermana ni siquiera siendo las ocho de la noche.

Murmuró en voz bajo una maldición y luego se cubrió la boca.

—No pueden vernos o escucharnos. —El zombi puso una mano en su hombro y Gustav sintió un escalofrío—. Sigamos a tus padres.

Así lo hicieron.

Sus padres fueron a pie y en una conversación entretenida, caminaron dos manzanas deteniéndose ante una casa con una fachada tenebrosa y oscura. Ingresaron y saludaron con calidez a los demás. La casa era igual de tétrica por dentro que fuera y estaba iluminada por velas. En el medio de la sala había una mesa redonda con sillas exactas para el número de presentes y una médium llamada Madame Isabelle.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo incrédulo pero el zombi sonrió enigmático. O lo pretendió, porque su piel se cuarteó—. Dios, qué horrendo que eres —añadió en un susurro.

—Gracias.

No dijeron más y la sesión empezó. Al comienzo, Gustav observó con atención para todo lado. El zombi quería que creyera, ¿no? Y este era su recurso, algo debía ocurrir. Sin embargo, los minutos siguieron pasaron y Madame Isabelle seguía con los ojos cerrados al igual que sus padres y el resto.

—Ves, esto es un jodido fraude y tú no estás más que…

Gustav nunca pudo terminar lo que quiso debido a que, repentinamente, espectros a los que no se les veía la cara completamente aparecieron de todo lado lanzando alaridos. El corazón se le subió hasta la boca y la piel se le escarapeló, advirtiendo que a diferencia de las personas, los espectros sí registraban su presencia y la del zombi. Con pasmo, vio a un fantasma de una niña quemada aproximársele y empezar a arder. Gustav buscó al zombi, hallándolo con la misma sonrisa de hacía tantos minutos y consideró la idea de abrazarlo.

No lo hizo y apretó los ojos, esperando a que la niña calcinada le tocara. No sucedió. La mesa redonda estaba temblando con violencia, los fantasmas pasándose entre las patas e incluso uno que tenía la mitad del cráneo destrozado, estaba subido encima de esta y saltaba. Literalmente.

—Zombi… Entiendo, entiendo. Mis padres no desperdiciaban su tiempo del todo. Los fantasmas existen. Tú existes. Realmente lo entiendo. ¿Podemos irnos?

Los fantasmas seguían volando, caminando, arrastrándose a la vez que Madame Isabelle intentaba fútilmente comunicarse con alguno de ellos. Y Gustav seguía sintiendo el corazón en la boca, a punto de vomitarlo de puro terror. El zombi dio un paso hacia él y le tocó, y entonces su alrededor se tornó negro.

***

Cuando Gustav despertó, estaba en su dormitorio, y como cualquiera podría pensar, se convenció al instante de que había sido una pesadilla, una aterradora pesadilla. Sintiendo un sudor frío en la espalda, se levantó y se calzó con pantuflas. Fue a la cocina y bebió de sopetón dos vasos de agua. El zombi de su sueño había sido horrible, sí, pero lo peor habían sido el remolino de fantasmas con apariencia macabra… Al recordar eso, se estremeció. Indudablemente estaba sugestionado.

Y aquel pensamiento, como el escéptico que era, hizo que al escuchar un ruido en la habitación de invitados creyera que era el gato de la vecina que se había escabullido de nuevo o si no un roedor. Pero el ruido siguió y Georg consideró la posibilidad de un ladrón. Se hizo de un paraguas y con cuidado se aproximó al dormitorio.

Como bien podría esperarse, lo que encontró no fue un gato, un roedor o un ladrón. No, lo que había en el medio de la alcoba era una momia tipo la Maldición de la momia. Como la criatura le daba la espalda, en un acto desesperado, le dio con fuerza con el paraguas, consiguiendo que la criatura girase sobre sus talones y le enfrentara.

—Mierda —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, preparado para correr si la momia decidía vengarse por el golpe. No pasó.

—Soy tu segunda visita, Gustav Schäfer —fue lo dicho por la momia.

“Pero… pero fue un sueño”, pensó patéticamente. O su pesadilla continuaba o la momia estaba ahí, con un ojo colgando y el otro cubierto por vendas amarillentas y que expedían olor a moho, ha guardado. Las vendas no estaban ajustadas y dejaban a la vista varias porciones de piel que en vez de eso, parecía odre. No daba tanto miedo como el zombi pero tampoco era agradable a la vista.

—Veremos el presente —agregó ante su mutismo—. Acompáñame.

Gustav jadeó débilmente cuando las vendas de un brazo se alzaron, como cobrando vida y fueron hacia él, rodeando su cuello y sus ojos. Todo fue oscuridad por unos minutos y de pronto se vio frente al porche de una casa que conocía bien. Era donde vivía Andreas, lo que quería decir que estaban en la fiesta de disfraces en la que se encontraban Georg y los gemelos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestionó Gustav, revisándose el cuello y mirando receloso las vendas podridas.

—Ya verás —dijo la momia y su ojo que colgaba de venas, se sacudió—. Entremos.

Gustav hizo una mueca ante la lóbrega alegría de la momia. Dentro de la casa había una concurrencia nada despreciable y en minutos vislumbraron a sus conocidos. Tom no estaba vestido de Jack Sparrow, como Georg había dicho, sino de calamar gigante. Oh, esa debía de ser una buena historia que ya se enteraría en algún momento. Bill sí estaba vestido en su versión de Reina de Corazones. Cuando su novio le había dicho lo del disfraz del vocalista, se había guardado corregir lo de Reina a Rey, sin embargo, ahora que lo veía, Reina era el término adecuado. Quiso seguir viendo qué hacían sus amigos pero la momia no dejó de caminar entre la gente, y Gustav la siguió sabiendo que en realidad no tenía más elección.

—Mira, tu hermano perdido —no pudo evitar comentar mordaz al ver a un chico con unas vendas en el cuerpo encima de un traje negro muy pegado. Se veía ridículo. La momia torció la boca y dos de sus vendas se apretaron en su cuello, elevándolo unos milímetros—. El zombi dijo que no me pasaría nada —dijo sin aire.

Fue soltado y cayó como peso muerto en el suelo, tosiendo.

—Qué falta de humor.

En sí, Gustav mismo no sabía de dónde tenía humor. Pero ese humor no combatía el miedo, que seguía ahí, vigente a pesar de todo. La momia que tenía al lado, después de todo, distaba de ser agradable. Y era real, ya estaba convencido. La siguió hasta que esta se detuvo de repente.

—¿Qué hay? —quiso saber, mirando su contorno.

—Mira —dijo la momia, levantando con lentitud el brazo y señalando un hombre con vestimenta estilo francés del siglo XVIII, cabello rubio que caía en suaves ondas y ojos penetrantemente grises, casi blancos—. ¿Sabes qué es?

Negó con la cabeza. Parecía un hombre ordinario disfrazado de aristócrata. De su brazo iba una chica con un diminuto vestido rojo y cuernos de plástico en la cabeza, una supuesta diablesa. Gustav no veía nada de extraño.

—Creo que te has confundido —murmuró y tuvo escalofríos cuando el ojo de la momia se movió hacia él—. Esperaré, esperaré…

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, por suerte. El hombre se inclinó para murmurarle algo a la mujer y ella asintió con una sonrisita. Ambos se levantaron y sin que nadie los viera, subieron al segundo piso en donde encontraron un cuarto vacío y se encerraron. Gustav y la momia no los perdieron de vista, y cuando la chica se quitó el vestido y reveló ropa interior de encaje también roja, Gustav frunció el ceño. Todavía no veía nada de anormal pero era preferible callar a enojar una vez más a la momia y ser asfixiado. El hombre lanzó a su acompañante a la cama y se tendió entre sus piernas, besándole el cuello mientras la chica soltaba suspiros de satisfacción.

—Esto es violación a la privacidad —se quejó y estaba por seguir hablando cuando inesperadamente un grito brotó de la garganta de la mujer y desgarró el aparente silencio. Gustav corrió hacia la cama para ver qué sucedía—. ¡Mierda! ¡Es un vampiro!

La momia asintió. El hombre tenía colmillos de casi cuatro centímetros de largo incrustados en el cuello de la joven y bebió de la sangre, ignorando los pataleos y los chillidos. Gustav se quedó lívido, primero viendo a la chica quedar poco a poco sin pulso y le dio un manotazo a la momia, quien estaba vez no reaccionó sofocándolo con sus vendas sino que sonrió.

—¡La está matando, ¿y no vamos a hacer nada?!

—Sí. Y así como ese vampiro está drenando la vida de esa mortal, lo ha hecho muchos siglos antes de que tú nacieras y seguirá haciéndolo después de que te mueras.

Gustav no podía creerlo, y tuvo pavor de que una de esas creaciones sobrenaturales pudiera ponerle aunque sea un dedo a alguno de sus amigos o familiares. Entre la turbación y la impotencia, todo volvió a ponerse negro por cuarta vez en la noche.

***

Apenas recobró conciencia, Gustav se llevó las manos a la cabeza y jadeó. Estaba aterrado y más porque no había acabado, lo sabía. El zombi había dicho tres visitas, y solo iban dos de tres. Para ese momento, había apartado de su mente la idea de que era un sueño. Todo estaba sucediendo y debía esperar. Vio su teléfono en el velador y lo agarró, dispuesto a llamar a Georg, sin embargo, imprevistamente escuchó una voz chillona venida de no sabía dónde que decía su nombre.

Saltó, el miedo haciendo remolinos en su estómago.

—¡Gustav Schäfer!

—¿Qué? —berreó, abrazándose a sus cobertores y mirando a todo lado. La luz estaba prendida pero no mirada nada fuera de lo normal—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡No te veo!

—Aquí, aquí, Gustav Schäfer —dijo la misma voz—. Aquí abajo.

Con lentitud, descendió la vista y lo que halló no le hizo ni un ápice de gracia: era una criatura de cuarenta centímetros con ojos grana y hundidos, una nariz inmensa y orejas puntiagudas. La piel de su cara era marrón y agrietada, con apariencia de muy vieja. Era feo, y feo con ganas, y su ropa vetusta y el gorro rojo que le tapaba la evidente calva, no ayudaba.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —preguntó sin contenerse.

—Soy tu tercera visita. Soy un gnomo.

Un gnomo, eso podría explicar la estatura. Gustav no siguió estudiando a la aparición y se levantó, comprobando que había estado en lo cierto: el gnomo le llegaba a la rodilla. Tal vez podría patearla y deshacerse de ella y…

—¿Qué me harás ver tú? —se apresuró a decir antes de que sus cavilaciones le pudieran persuadir de hacer algo. No sabía mucho sobre gnomos pero por cultura general sabía que eran muy vengativos y traviesos, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con uno el resto de su vida—. ¿El pasado, el presente… el futuro?

—Exacto, el futuro. —La voz del gnomo era dolorosa de escuchar y Gustav arrugó el rostro, gesto que se intensificó al sentir una mordida salvaje de dientes en su tobillo.

—Qué mierda te…

No completó debido a que, una vez más, la oscuridad le invadió y perdió el conocimiento.

***

La casa no se le hacía conocida, y si lo analizaba, en sí no podría reconocer el barrio, ni la arquitectura ni nada. Gustav mirado extraño todo y se encontró perdido. El dolor de la mordida se había desvanecido, más no la marca de los dientecillos, pero pronto todo eso terminaría.

—¿Dónde estamos? —cuestionó, prácticamente arrepintiéndose porque una respuesta significaba escuchar al gnomo hablar.

—En el futuro —fue todo lo que dijo—. Sigámoslos a ellos —adicionó cuando un par de hombres pasaron por su costado.

A Gustav le tomó caminar un par de manzanas para advertir a quiénes seguían: eran Bill y Tom con una apariencia abismalmente distinta a la que tenía ahora. Adiós a las braids, a teñirse de negro. Sus cabellos lucían hasta normales y Bill no tenía un maquillaje pesado, apenas y delineador negro en sus ojos. Rondaban los treinta y pico y hablaban entusiásticamente  de algo.

—Vaya —murmuró.

Bill y Tom del futuro llegaron a un complejo de departamentos, y tocaron el intercomunicador. Sin preguntar, alguien les abrió y ambos hombres subieron. El gnomo caminaba rápido para seguirles el paso, lo cual Gustav hubiera considerado hasta gracioso a no ser por el hecho de que la criatura tenía cara de haz un comentario y te jodes. El tercer piso era su destino, y al ingresar, notó asombrado que era Georg quien los recibía.

Georg tenía suaves arrugas alrededor de la boca pero el resto seguía exactamente igual, sus músculos marcados, sus ojos verdes brillantes y su cabello castaño largo y planchado. Los gemelos y Georg comenzaron a hablar de personas de las que no sabía el nombre, y Gustav se distrajo mirando la decoración… Cosa que no pudo hacer por mucho porque el gnomo le mordió.

—Vamos a las habitaciones —dictaminó, y Gustav le siguió después de darle una última mirada a su novio y a sus amigos—. Entra —dijo el gnomo, señalándole con el índice una puerta.

Gustav lo hizo y nada, pero nada en el mundo lo hubiera podido preparar para lo que vio: era él mismo. Pero una versión envejecida y demencial, que hablaba solo o se perdía observándose las uñas o moviendo los dedos de los pies.

—¿Qué es esto? —musitó asustado y el gnomo que le pisaba los talones, rió.

—Tú. Tú por no creer.

El Gustav del futuro levantó los ojos al oír al gnomo y lo vio. Ante su pasmo, empezó a gritar como poseído y lanzarse contra la pared con desesperación. Sus voceríos atrajeron la atención de Georg y sus amigos que hicieron acto de presencia al segundo. Gustav contempló cómo Bill y Tom lucharon por mantenerlo quieto mientras Georg preparaba una jeringa que apenas pudo se la inyectó en el brazo.

—¿No hay mejora? —preguntó Bill con tristeza. Gustav estaba cayendo dormido y entre los tres lo llevaron a su cama.

Georg meneó la cabeza y Tom le palmeó la espalda, reconfortándolo.

Gustav salió corriendo en ese mismo segundo, sin poder ser capaz de soportar la escena. ¿Se suponía que había perdido todos los cabales por no creer en seres paranormales? Salió del edificio y botó sus pantuflas que le impedían correr más rápido, y en esa huída de sí mismo, de un aparente futuro, agarró el teléfono que tenía metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y con el discado rápido llamó a Georg.

No paró de correr hasta que quedó sin aire… Georg no le contestaba. Se sentó en una banca y estuvo con la mente en blanco hasta que sintió dientecitos desgarrándole el tobillo y chilló.

—¡No corras así!

—Quiero irme a casa —pidió, sobándose la parte herida—. Entiendo… entiendo que ustedes existen, que me acosarán si es que no creo. Pero ahora quiero volver a casa… —Estaba casi rogando y los ojillos malévolos del gnomo fulguraron.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que dijera más, porque de la nada se adormeció y cayó rendido en la banca.

***

Georg lo escuchaba, pero no podía creerlo: Gustav había aceptado más que feliz organizar una fiesta para el próximo año en la casa que se comprarían juntos en Berlín. Era primero de noviembre en la noche y su resaca seguía punzándole las sienes por la celebración de Halloween del día anterior, y el cambio súbito en la actitud de Gustav no le ayudaba.

—Gusti, ¿pasó algo anoche que no me estás contando? ¿Por eso me llamaste? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz. Vio que su novio palideció por un instante pero negó con rapidez, recobrando los colores—. ¿Entonces?

—Nada, nada… Solo quiero hacerte feliz.

Ese era un argumento dudoso. Georg estaba por replicar, sin embargo, la cabeza le punzó más y jadeó adolorido, aceptando la pastilla y el agua que Gustav le tendió. Había llegado casi cuando el amanecer despuntaba, no tan ebrio como se hubiera esperado y de una pieza. Y sorprendentemente había sido recibido por un Gustav bien despierto y cariñoso, y su sorpresa había incrementado cuando comentó fastidiando que ellos debían organizar la fiesta del año que venía y había recibido un “claro, por qué no”.

—Quieres hacerme feliz dices… —volvió a insistir. Estaban camino a su dormitorio después de lavarse los dientes y quitarse parte del disfraz—. Por qué recién ahora, ¿uh, uh?

Gustav le ayudó a acostarse y le dio un beso casto en los labios, y apagó la luz, lo cual era un insulto considerando que el sol ya estaba saliendo y de todos modos todo estaba iluminado.

—Digamos que ahora creo. Ahora durmamos, Geo…

—¿Uh? —Georg no entendía pero sus párpados estaban pesados y Gustav lo recibió en sus brazos cuando se acurrucó contra él. Si algo había sucedido, ya se enteraría. Algún día.


End file.
